Weapons
= = Pistol: A Pistol is a powerful human engineered weapon similar to a crossbow. A Pistol has a possibility of misfiring on a roll of a natural 1 (See Missfiring rules). A pistol can hold up to 16 bullets before reloading which takes only a move action. Pistol, Double-Barreled: This pistol has two parallel barrels; each barrel can be fired independently as a separate action, or both can be shot at once with the same action. If both barrels are shot at once, they must both target the same creature or object, and the pistol becomes wildly inaccurate, imparting a –4 penalty on each shot. Revolver: A revolver is a pistol with a revolving cylinder containing six chambers. Each chamber can hold a metal cartridge, and when one cartridge is shot, the cylinder automatically rotates (no extra hand or action required), readying the next chamber for firing. A revolver uses metal cartridges as ammunition. Rifle: This improvement on the musket, featuring grooved barrels, can fire farther and with more accuracy than early long-bore firearms. A rifle uses metal cartridges as ammunition. Rifle, Pepperbox: The four barrels of this rifle are set into a turnable housing that can be quickly rotated by hand (a free action) between shots. A pepperbox rifle uses metal cartridges as ammunition. Shotgun: This advanced version of the blunderbuss shoots in a 30-foot cone when firing pellets, and has a 30-foot range increment when firing a bullet (often called a slug). A shotgun uses metal cartridges (loaded with either a bullet or pellets) as ammunition. Shotgun, Double-Barreled: This twin-barreled shotgun can be shot either one barrel at a time, or both together as one attack. A double shot that fires bullets is inaccurate, and takes a –4 penalty on both attacks. A double shot that fires bullets targets only a single creature and increases the damage of each barrel to 3d6 points (Small) or 3d8 points (Medium) for a total of 6d6 or 6d8 points. A double-barreled shotgun uses metal cartridges (loaded with either a bullet or pellets) as ammunition. BAZOOKA Bazookas are a full round action to reload, the feat Rapid Reload takes it down to just being a move action instead. Bazookas explode in a 5 foot area around where the missile strikes. Creatures struck by the missile take the normal damage while creatures within the area take the minimum damage the bazooka can deal. These creatures must make a reflex saving throw DC: 10 + the user's BAB + the enchantment bonus of the weapon for 1/2 damage. BEAM SABER (One handed, light melee weapon) Laser beams are cool, Blades are awesome, combine them and it's just like a peanut butter cup, delicious. DELICIOUSLY DANGEROUS. The Beam Saber is the weapon of choice for all of those space samurai out there wanting to cut off a limb or two. It works a lot like a normal sword but is a lot lighter. The Beam Saber is always considered a magic weapon for the purposes of overcoming damage reduction. Kickass? I think so. This can be used to perform Blade (Light/Heavy) Techniques. WRENCH (Novelty two handed weapon) The wrench is no longer a tool, but a wonderful appliance of destruction. This over sized version is perfect for twisting both necks and nipples alike. A Wrench can work as a grappling hook if some rope or chain is provided, and can also be used as a means to scale buildings or grab hold of certain objects. When you attack a creature of at least one size category smaller than yourself with a wrench you can start a grapple as a free action. Can be used to perform wrench techniques as well as Axe/Hammer/Flail Techniques. SHOVEL (Novelty two handed weapon) Become the Ace of Spades with the badass shovel. Use it to bury the competition! *Ba-dum Pshh!* A shovel is a very versatile weapon as it can be used as a spear for means of special techniques or for it's usual purpose. It tears through stone, mud and gravel as if it were nothing and can sometimes even find dirt where there is none physically possible. It can work as a Spear with a reach of 10 feet, and can deal piercing or bludgeoning damage. Or it can be used as a ranged weapon to fling a chunk of bludgeoning pain in the enemy's direction at up to 30 feet. It also can be used to dig of course, but only boring people use it for that. Can be used to perform spear or shovel techniques. DRILL (Novelty two handed weapon) Fiercely penetrate with the rapidly spinning drill of awesomeness. A Drill is a very special weapon that runs off on batteries. The batteries must be recharged once every 24 hours for at least 2 hours. Or the batteries can be replaced. A Drill deals piercing damage of course and deals an extra 1d6 of damage during a charge attack. Drills can be used to perform drill techniques as well as Spear/polearm techniques. MAKAI BOOK (One handed Novelty ranged weapon) Stun your friends and fry your enemies with the magical makai book ™. Open the book, flip through the pages and let the energy fly. A Makai Book must be opened and held to be used as a weapon. The Makai Book fires a small crackling orb of non-specific energy as a ranged touch attack and is not overcome by spell resistance. The book can be held with one hand for a -4 penalty to attack rolls, or with no hands, requiring a successful concentration check each round or every time struck. DC:20 to have it float in front of you. Makai Books allow storage of spells like a Wizard's spell book as well as the use of Book techniques. It can also contain scrolls and grants a +2 circumstance bonus to use magic device checks. It also increases spell distance by 5 feet. UFO (Novelty ranged weapon) Aliens don't exist? FUFUFU! Say that with a straight face after facing a burglar with a UFO! The UFO is a peculiar weapon that can snatch items off of other creatures as if it were a crane machine. The UFO doesn't require hands to wield, but cannot be wielded with another weapon or dual wielded. A UFO floats above the user's head, and on the User's command it flies towards the enemy and attempts to make a Disarm check against the enemy’s CMD using the wielder’s Dexterity modifier or their Strength modifier, whichever is higher. If successful, the wielder can designate one item on the opponent and steal it. (Whether or not it should be able to be taken).If the user wins, it yanks off the item whether it's physically possible or not and drops it at the wielder’s feet. If the target wins, the UFO fails to snatch the item and quickly flies off, permitting an attack of opportunity. UFO's have an AC of 10+user's Dex mod+1 natural armor + their enhancement modifier and 30 hit points. If destroyed, a UFO can be repaired by spending ½ of it’s market price in hl and making a craft check DC:10+ enhancement modifer. UFO's Can be used to perform UFO techniques. FRYING PAN (Novelty Melee Weapon) Implement of professional cooking? Or weapon of Extreme pain! You decide! With the bladed combat Frying Pan, you can cook a ham and so much more. A Frying pan can be wielded two handed. It deals bludgeoning, piercing or slashing damage depending on how you swing it. It also crits on a 19-20. When not using it to kill others, it grants a +2 circumstance bonus to any culinary craft check, whether it needs a frying pan to be made or not. Healing foods created with this heal one extra dice than they normally should. This can be used to perform frying pan techniques as well as Axe/Hammer/Flail techniques. SYRINGE ''' (Novelty Two Handed Melee Weapon) Nothing says "I love you" like a 3 foot needle being shoved up your ass. Show the enemies that you care by going into battle with a syringe. A Syringe constantly refills it's self with a strange, restorative liquid that can be used to heal 2d8 damage +Wisdom modifier + Enhancement bonus every 2 rounds. It is a standard action to heal with a syringe. If you make a successful grapple check while wielding the syringe, you can attack them and deal double damage. This weapon can be used to perform Syringe techniques as well as spear/polearm techniques. '''FISHING POLE (Two Handed Novelty Ranged Weapon) Land the big one or steal some picnic baskets with this obscure weapon of choice. The Fishing Pole is for those who want to yank their enemies in close or fling them far away. Make a ranged attack roll to land the hook in them and deal the damage. Afterwards you can make trip attempt to yank them to the ground, making them prone. It normally takes a full round action to rewind the hook, however this can be quickened with rapid reload. This can be used as a grappling hook. This can be used to perform fishing pole techniques as well as bow/thrown techniques. REMOTE (Novelty Melee Weapon) Change the channel from across the room or fry your friends from the inside out with this badass remote control. From far away the remote can't harness enough power to be damaging, however up close it can emit high frequency waves that deal force damage. When not being used to attack, it can be used as a universal remote, changing channels, clicking computers, or playing old videogames, it can also be used as a laser pointer. This can be used in place of a fire or a microwave to craft food. Can be used to perform Remote techniques as well as Crossbow/Firearm techniques. MAKAI CANNON (Novelty Melee Weapon) Taking the appearance of a massive robotic claw, the Makai cannon isn't really much of a cannon at all. When attacking with it you attempt to make a grapple check with a +2 circumstance bonus. If successful, you deal 1d12 Force damage that isn't overcome by spell resistance. However this also instantly ends the grapple. Or you can just make a normal attack roll and deal the same force damage as well, but that costs less money for special effects. The Makai Cannon grants a +4 bonus to climb checks as well. Can be used to perform Makai Cannon techniques as well as Close/Monk techniques. TIME BOMB (Novelty Splash Weapon) What kind of bomb is the best? The kind that regenerates. The Netherworld Time bomb is a magic item that detonates it's self back into existence. A Time bomb can be set to explode as a typical splash weapon, or set on a timer to up to 5 hours. The magnificent part of the weapon is that when it explodes, it instantly reforms back in the hands of the wielder (or in front of him if his hands are full). However it can't be used for one full round after it has been detonated, and will only reappear if the wielder is within 50 feet of the explosion. It does damage to everything within a 10 foot radius. A DC:10+BAB of the wielder reflex save is needed for half damage and if the enemy critically fails it’s reflex save you deal critical damage. Use this to perform Time Bomb techniques. FAN (Two handed Novelty Melee or Ranged Weapon) Big paper fans aren't just for bonking people at the speed of light, when they get this big they can be used to conjure awesome bladed winds. With a wave of the fan, a small ball of wind can be sent to the opponent as a ranged touch attack, dealing sonic damage to the target that is not overcome by spell resistance. It can also be used as a melee weapon to do slashing damage. Paper cuts. Big paper cuts. The Fan can also be used to glide with a successful Fly check. Fans are used to perform fan techniques. MAGNET (Novelty Ranged Weapon) The heavy duty version of what your mom uses to hang up your useless crap on the fridge, ya know, the stuff that makes you feel important. The Magnet is a large horseshoe shaped object that magnetizes not only metal, but enemies. Swing a magnet at someone and they're guaranteed to feel the stinging magnetic pull of their skin being yanked from their muscles. When a Magnet does damage you can make a grapple check, even at a range. Magnets are used to perform magnet techniques. DRUM (Novelty melee or Ranged Weapon) A legendary weapon used by the God of Lightning, the drum can conjure just that... lightning. Use it to tase your enemies, or to just make people wet themselves. The Drum fires out a small crackling ball of lightning as a ranged touch attack that is not overcome by spell resistance. It can also deal bludgeoning damage at melee range. It also grants Lightning resistance 5 to it's wielder. Use the Drum to perform Drum Techniques. PIE (Novelty ranged Weapon) The creamy deliciousness that is pie now comes in weapon form. Pie can be eaten to heal 1d8 hit points and replenishes it's self every 3 rounds. This weapon still includes strength modifier and enchantment bonuses towards this roll but heals instead of damaging, This includes enchantments like flaming, yet enchantments like vicious still deal the damage to you rather than healing you. It can be thrown into the face of an opponent to blind them for 1 round, but they also heal as if they had eaten the pie. Pie is used to perform Pie techniques. BALLOON (Novelty melee weapon) These things hurt? Ok... Beats me. A Balloon deals 1d4 bludgeoning damage to the opponent, and also grants the user a fly speed of 10 (poor). This can be used to hover over small canyons and such, however after an attack there is often a surge of power within the demonic balloon causing it to lift quickly. After you attack, there is an increasing 10% chance that you will be lifted into the air 1d6X10 feet and be dropped back down, taking the falling damage as usual. Balloons can be used to perform Balloon techniques. This percentage resets at the beginning of every round. BOX (Two Handed Novelty Melee weapon) He who opens Pandora’s box will face the terrors of the universe, and do a shit load of damage. Box weapons are powerful boxes containing supernatural nuclear reactor cores. Open a Box and point it at the enemy to unleash hell. A Box deals energy damage close up as a melee weapon that deals 1d12 force damage. You can also use a box to hide in for an amount of time equal to your CON mod, however every turn you stay inside you take 1d12 damage, if you stay for longer than your CON mod, your soul becomes part of the box, just like all of the opponents it slays. Boxes are used to perform Box techniques. CHAIN GUN (Two Handed Crossbow/Firearms (Heavy) ranged weapon) A Chain Gun can make a normal attack roll against a creature (though it takes a -4 penalty)but usually targets a 10' x 10' square within 60 feet; if the user is entitled to more attacks per round based on his BAB, he can take a full-attack action to target an additional contiguous 10x10 space per attack. All creatures in the affected area must make a Reflex save (DC = 10 + the user's BAB + the enchantment bonus of the weapon) for 1/2 the weapon's damage, and the save and DC are affected as normal for things like range increment and cover. In addition, the DC also suffers a -2 penalty per 10x10 square affected beyond the first. Finally, if a creature critically fails it’s saving throw it receives double damage as per a critical hit. FLAME THROWER (Two Handed Crossbow/Firearms (Heavy) ranged weapon) A Flame Thrower can make a normal attack roll against a creature (though it takes a -4 penalty)but usually targets a 30 foot cone; if the user is entitled to more attacks per round based on his BAB, he can take a full-attack action to target an additional contiguous 5 foot space per attack. All creatures in the affected area must make a Reflex save (DC = 10 + the user's BAB + the enchantment bonus of the weapon) for 1/2 the weapon's damage, and the save and DC are affected as normal for things like range increment and cover. In addition, the DC also suffers a -2 penalty per 10x10 square affected beyond the first. Finally, if a creature critically fails it’s saving throw it receives double damage as per a critical hit. Damage dealt by this is fire damage. Shackle Scythe: '''A special Scythe equipped to the arms as weapons. It provides a +10 bonus to your Combat Maneuver Defense to keep from being disarmed in combat. Removing a weapon from a Shackle Scythe or attaching a weapon to a locked gauntlet is a full-round action that provokes attacks of opportunity. The price given is for a single Shackle Scythe. If the wielder of a Shackle Scythe possesses improved damage from unarmed strikes, or abilities that can be utilized with an Unarmed Strike, they can be used with the Shackle Scythe. When using a shackle Scythe, it allows your hands to be free and still wield the weapon. Shackle Scythes are treated as Monk/Close and Blade, Light weapons for the purpose of performing techniques. Demon Reapers can utilize Shackle Scythes on their legs as well. '''Lantern: '''A Lantern is a long lamp post with a lantern at the end. This lantern requires fuel like a normal lantern to utilize. The Lantern gives off a glow out to 30 feet as a normal lantern would. When used normally, the lantern deals bludgeoning damage, however it can be used to cast a blast of fire from within to deal fire damage at a distance. Doing so is a ranged touch attack. Doing this expends 1 additional round of fuel from the lantern. A Lantern is treated as a Mace for the purpose of performing weapon techniques. '''Bell: '''A Bell is a magical bell that can cause a damaging resonance when rang in the direction of another creature. This weapon causes a -10 penalty to stealth checks if it is being used when attempting to maintain stealth. It can be used in melee as a bludgeoning weapon, however it can make an attack at a distance and deal sonic damage. When used at a distance like this, it is treated as a thrown weapon, and applies the Strength modifier of the wielder to the sonic damage dealt. This is a thrown weapon for the purpose of performing techniques. '''Shielded Katar: A shielded Katar is a unique weapon as it is built to disarm foes and protect the wielder. When you use a disarm weapon, you get a +2 bonus on Combat Maneuver Checks to disarm an enemy. In addition, it can be built in with a shield. You can equip a shield to a Katar and retain 1/2 of it's bonus to armor class (Minimum 1). Any effects that apply to a punching dagger or a Shield also apply to a shielded katar. This is a light blade and a shield for the purpose of performing techniques. Improvised When you can't wield a sword, wield the guy wielding a sword, or anything else you can get your hands on. When using improvised weapons, you can treat any object as well as humanoids as melee weapons, damage dealt varies by their size. Small objects deal 1d4, Medium 1d6, Large 2d6, Huge 3d6, Gargantuan 4d8, Colossal 6d8. If the weapon is unwilling (Human) there is a -4 penalty to the attack roll along with a successful grapple attempt every round. Improvised weapons have no special techniques that can be executed.